


Sunflower, Good Morning. You Sure Do Make It A Sunny Day

by Bamsbutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinyoung suddenly really likes flowers, M/M, Oblivious Youngjae, Small mention of jackgyeom, Youngjae owns a flowershop, awkwards blushy jinyoung, bambam works with him, but not really, flowershop! au, supportive yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: “Jinyoung, you have too many flowers.” Yugyeom informed him as he entered the flat after his best friend.“That’s why I need you to take some, I don’t have any room left.” Jinyoung said.“Why do you get flowers everyday anyway? You could just stop buying them?” Yugyeom suggested, his shoulders rising with the questioning tone of his voice.“No.” Jinyoung said, voice hard and his tone leaving no room for argument.“Why not?” Yugyeom crossed his arms. He felt that suddenly he was dealing with a petulant child.“Just because.” Was the reply Jinyoung gave him as they stood in the middle of his flat, surrounded by flowers.You buy a weird amount of flowers and I’m concerned as to why.





	Sunflower, Good Morning. You Sure Do Make It A Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarplumjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/gifts).



> Something I wrote for Sugarplumjae, because she's the sweetest person ever and I don't know how to repay her for how nice she is so I wrote her some 2young. <3
> 
> Prompt: You buy a weird amount of flowers and I’m concerned as to why.

Youngjae looked up with a sunny smile on his face as the shop bell rang, informing him that someone had entered. “Hello, what can I do for you?” 

“Oh, um, hi… I just need some flowers…” The pretty black haired man in front of him replied. He looked nervous and Youngjae couldn’t help but giggle softly at how awkward he was being. 

“You’re at the right place at least.” He chuckled, giving a welcoming smile to try and make the stranger feel more at ease. “Any sort of flower in particular?” 

“Oh, ahh, maybe some sunflowers?” The man asked, running his hand through his hair.

“Of course, we have a few arrangements ready. Unless you want a custom arrangement?” Youngjae asked, leading him towards the sunflower arrangements. The man followed close behind him, his eyes glancing around the shop as he took in all the different types of flowers and arrangements. The other man almost ran into the back of him when Youngjae stopped in front of the sunflowers, quickly catching himself before he got too close. 

“This one should be fine!” He had said hastily, pointing out one of the first bouquets he saw. He rushed out of the store as soon as he had paid, not looking back as he left.

“He was a strange one.” Bambam commented, continuing to water the potted plants in the corner. 

“He was,” Youngjae agreed with nod.  _ Strange but handsome,  _ he thought to himself.

 

* * *

Jinyoung sighed to himself, as he walked home in the cool night air. That date had been a disaster. First of all, he’d spent too long at the flower shop, oogling the sales person that he arrived at the restaurant late. His date hadn’t looked too pleased. Then, while they were eating dinner, Jinyoung’s mind had wandered back to the florist’s shop. His head was stuck floating among the beautiful scents of the flowers, thinking about the pretty shop keeper once again. His date had had to pull him back to the restaurant several times, which obviously didn’t help his chances with them.

When they’d both finished their meal, Jinyoung had offered to walk them home, but unsurprisingly they had refused, calling a cab and finding their own way home, leaving the sunflowers he had bought for them behind. He guesses he can’t complain if there’s no second date, he was pretty horrible to them… Maybe his next date would be with the cute florist… 

His mind wandered again, back to the same place it had been all evening, back to the flower shop and it’s adorable worker. Before he had arrived he planned on getting roses, or a similar romantic flower. But then he’d seen the bright sunny smile of the shopkeeper and he had to get sunflowers. 

That shopkeeper had ruined his date, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about it. Maybe a little guilty for wasting his dates time… but now he was free to crush on the florist and that left him giddy.

Jinyoung reached his building, moseying up the stairs and into his flat where he found a vase for the flowers, leaving them on the dining table. 

He looked at his flowers one last time, and smiled contentedly before heading to bed.

 

* * *

The next day, Youngjae looked up with his one of a kind sunny smile as the bell above the door chimed, informing him of a customer. However confusion quickly made it onto his face as he noticed the same man from yesterday had returned. Youngjae rushed out from behind the counter to greet him and see what was wrong.

“Hi there, is something wrong with the flowers? Are you not happy with them?” He asked, concerned. Youngjae put his heart into every one of his arrangements, so to find that the handsome man was unhappy with them made it sink in his chest.

“Oh! No! Not at all! Actually they’re perfect, I love them! Thank you!” The man replied, smiling so widely that whiskers appeared at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, then why are you back?” Youngjae asked. He couldn’t possibly need more flowers… could he? 

“I ahh… need some more flowers…” He said, scratching the back of his neck, proving Youngjae wrong very effectively with his single sentence.

“More flowers?” Youngjae questioned with a small frown. “Do you have a sick relative? I hope they get better soon!” He offered sincerely.

“No no, no one’s sick! I need them for… a gift! A thank you gift! For my friend…” The stranger finished lamely, avoiding eye contact awkwardly. “Thank you for your concern though.”

“It’s nothing, we do a lot of hospital arrangements here. Comes with the territory unfortunately.” The younger man frowned. “What sort of flowers were you after?”

“Uh, what would you recommend?” 

“Hmmm, as a gift? Maybe carnations? They’re very pretty and full. Or for a long term gift that will live a little longer, we have potted plants over in the corner, maybe an orchid?” Youngjae offered, giving him options, his bright smile back on his face. 

“Can I see the pots?” The black haired man asked, pointing towards the corner.

“Of course! Be my guest. I just have to sort something out the back, let me know what you choose!” Youngjae smiled happily, heading out the back of the flowershop to the seedlings that Bambam was tending too.

“Is the weird guy back?” The younger boy asked when Youngjae entered, not bothering to glance up.

“Yeah, he needs a thank you gift for his friend! How sweet!” Youngjae gushed, peeking to look at the pretty customer. 

“Yeah, of course he is. Sweet indeed.” Bambam agreed, and Youngjae missed the sarcasm in his tone. 

“He’s coming!” Youngjae panicked, whipping back from the doorway to hide from view. 

“So, are you not going to serve him or?” Bambam asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise at Youngjae’s reaction. There wasn’t much that could usually phase the older of the two.

“Oh yeah!” He said loudly, heading back out to serve. “Find everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I think so. You’re orchid suggestion was pretty good, that's what I went with.” The stranger smiled, his eyes once again making those lovely whiskers. He held up a fresh white orchid, placing it gently on the counter to as he dug his wallet out of his coat.

“Wonderful! I hope your friend likes it!” Youngjae beamed, processing his purchase. “I hope to see you again soon!” 

“Likewise… I’m Jinyoung by the way.” He said, cradling the plant close to his chest, his cheeks carrying a light blush.

“Nice to meet you Jinyoung, I’m Youngjae.” The younger replied with a breathtaking smile. “Have a good day.” 

Jinyoung just smiled happily as he exited the shop, now having a name to think about.

 

* * *

“Jinyoung, you have too many flowers.” Yugyeom informed him as he entered the flat after his best friend. 

“That’s why I need you to take some, I don’t have any room left.” Jinyoung said.

“Why do you get flowers everyday anyway? you could just stop buying them?” Yugyeom suggested, his shoulders rising with the questioning tone of his voice. 

“No.” Jinyoung said, voice hard and his tone leaving no room for argument.

“Why not?” Yugyeom crossed his arms. He felt that suddenly he was dealing with a petulant child.

“Just because.” Was the reply Jinyoung gave him as they stood in the middle of his flat, surrounded by flowers. It felt like they had walked straight into The Great Gatsby. “Now pick some flowers you’d like to take off my hands.”

Yugyeom looked around spotting a cluster of sunflowers over by the window. “What about some of those sunflowers?” 

“No, not those ones.” Jinyoung said suddenly, stepping in front of the sunflowers to obstruct his view. 

“What? Why? You said to pick some flowers, but I’m not allowed to pick those ones?” Yugyeom asked, realising there was more to this than Jinyoung was letting on.

“Yep, you can pick any of the flowers, except the sunflowers. Those are mine.” Jinyoung explained, not moving from his spot in front of the flowers. Yugyeom frowned. He took his best friend by the hand and pulled him over to the couch. 

“Okay hyung, what is this really about?” He narrowed his eyes. He was going to make Jinyoung tell him whether he wanted to or not.

“Fine, I’ll tell you, but you’re not allowed to pick on me!” He said, pointing at Yugyeom as if he was already teasing him.

“No promises, but I’ll try.” Yugyeom replied, placing his hand gently over his heart. 

“You’re already teasing.” Jinyoung grumbled, crossing his arms but telling his friend about the pretty flower shop worker anyway. He told him about how the sun reflects off his soft brown hair, and how at home he looks amongst the flowers, and how his warm voice lulls you into a sense of happiness and that when he smiles, it’s like he’s looking directly at the sun.

“So, wait, you buy sunflowers every wednesday because of that first day and that’s why you have so many?” Yugyeom raised his eyebrows incredulously.

“Shut up, you’re just as bad, going back to that coffee shop to see the fit barista.” Jinyoung shot back.

“Leave Jackson out of this! You have it worse! It’s more acceptable to buy coffee every day than it is to buy flowers. He must think you’re crazy.” The younger argued.

Jinyoung covered his face with his hands in shame. “You’re right, he must think I’m crazy.”

“Probably. But I mean, if he hasn’t called the police on you three weeks in, he must like you back a little bit.” Yugyeom shrugged. “I think you should ask him out.” He encouraged, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jinyoung thought about it for a moment, listing the pro’s and con’s in his head before nodding to himself. “Alright, I’m going to do it tomorrow.” He decided.

“Good for you, now let’s move some of these flowers.”

 

* * *

Jinyoung walked into the flowershop the next day, as usual but instead of seeing his usual (beautiful) florist, he was met with a smaller, bleach blonde man. He did a double take, checking that, yes this was the right flower shop, so why was there suddenly a stranger behind the counter?

“Uh, hello.” He said hesitantly, catching the other’s attention. The blonde just looked at him expectantly. “Is Youngjae here today?”

“No, he’s out today. It’s Mark’s birthday so they’re celebrating. I’ll be serving you today Jinyoung.” He said, a challenge in his smirk.

Jinyoung spluttered as he heard his name coming from a stranger. “How do you-”

“I’ve been here every day that you have. You clearly just have remarkable tunnel vision when you have a crush on someone apparently.” He chuckled, not seeming offended, but Jinyoung felt bad nonetheless. “I’m Bambam.”

“I don’t have a crush on him…” Jinyoung said rather weakly, and even he knew it wasn’t believable. Bambam just gave him a bored ‘Of course you don’t’ look. 

“I could traipse you around the shop in search of a new bouquet to sell you, but it’s wednesday, so Youngjae prepared some sunflowers and i’m assuming you’ll want that?” Jinyoung blushed, his hands coming up to cover his cheeks as he looked downwards in embarrassment. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Bambam smiled, quickly fetching, not a bouquet, but a pot of sunflower seedlings and placing it on the counter. “He picked his favourite seedlings for you. Don’t tell him I told you though, he forbade me to utter a single word about them. He didn’t want you to think he was hitting on you.” Bambam grinned. “He’s so oblivious sometimes. This whole time he didn’t realise that  _ you _ were the one hitting on  _ him. _ ” The younger boy giggled.

“I wasn’t hitting on him.” Jinyoung mumbled once again, and Bambam just rolled his eyes at him. 

“Uh huh, sure you weren’t. You came in and bought flowers for three weeks in a row. This pot marks the start of week four, but you weren’t hitting on him, of course not.” Bambam lifted the pot of sunflowers to make a point when he mentioned it. Jinyoung eyed him, still hiding his cheeks behind his hands. Bambam didn’t need to know that he’d only gotten pinker since the start of their conversation (except that he wasn’t blind and Jinyoung’s hands didn’t hide much and he totally knew he was blushing harder with every word they spoke). “You should just ask him out and save your wallet honestly. Where are you even putting all these flowers? There’s no way they’ve all been gifts.”

“Most of them are in my flat, thats where all the sunflowers are. Some of them I gave away… When I ran out of room.” Jinyoung admitted, handing him the money, hoping to be out of the shop before his entire face lit on fire.

“Wow, you got it bad huh?” Bambam chuckled, taking his time handling the money and getting his change. When he finally handed it over, Jinyoung took the pot quickly and rushed out the door, not looking back.

“Just ask him out!” Bambam called from the counter, laughing as he watched Jinyoung run away.

 

* * *

Jinyoung took his flowers home with him, and for the first time he took them into his room and placed them on his bedside table. He hadn’t wanted to clutter his room with the flowers, letting them overtake every other room in his apartment. These ones however, were special, and Jinyoung was going to treasure them and raise them with all the love he could spare. 

 

* * *

The bell over the door rang out as Jinyoung once again entered the shop. He glanced around, noticing Bambam watering the potted plants. The blonde grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up before Youngjae made it out from the back room.

“Jinyoung! I’m sorry I wasn’t here yesterday, but I hope Bambam was alright. Did you like the seedlings?” Youngjae asked, his smile shining as he stood behind the counter.

“I loved them Youngjae, thank you so much.” Jinyoung smiled. He’d spent the whole walk over building up his courage after a hasty pep talk from Yugyeom wherein he was told he’d  _ probably _ do  _ okay _ , and mostly to just not panic and it  _ should _ be fine. “I uh, I actually bought you some flowers as a thank you.” In the corner of his vision he saw Bambam’s eyes widen comically as he began to make the gesture that was universally known as ‘abandon ship.’

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Youngjae tried very hard not to look disappointed, but everyone knew that you didn’t take a florist someone else’s flowers. Jinyoung didn’t seem phased, he walked the rest of the way to the counter before he pulled out four chocolate roses, grinning stupidly as he placed them on the counter. He watched Youngjae’s face light up as he realised he hadn’t been betrayed. “Hyung, you shouldn’t have!” Youngjae exclaimed, gazing happily at the man in front of him, who was smiling so widely his eyes had whiskered.

“Its uh, not the only thing… I was kind of hoping you would also come out with me for lunch? I asked and Bambam said he would cover for you…” Jinyoung trailed off, losing steam the longer he spoke.

“As in, a date?” Youngjae asked quietly, his face uncharacteristically neutral. 

“Only if you want too… That’s what I was hoping for though.” Jinyoung nodded, his hands twisting nervously. Youngjae stepped out from behind the counter, surprising Jinyoung by taking his hand. 

“Okay, let’s go! Bam, mind the shop!” He called, carrying his chocolate roses with him as they left the store. 

“Aye aye captain.” Bambam said softly once they’d closed the door, smiling after them.

* * *

 

After lunch, Youngjae and Jinyoung had began walking through the streets of Seoul, realising they both wanted to spend more time with each other. Youngjae would point out different flowers as they wandered, telling Jinyoung what he’d put them in a bouquet with, and Jinyoung would smile, content to walk hand in hand, side by side with him.

They hadn’t been walking for long however, when it had started to rain and in the rush of trying to escape, they decided that Jinyoung’s flat was closest, heading towards it and the shelter it offered. 

They rushed through the door, Jinyoung letting Youngjae in as soon as he opened the front door. He frowned when Youngjae stopped only a few steps in, wondering why he didn’t even make enough room for Jinyoung to squish past. 

That’s when he realised that he had forgotten just how many flowers were in his flat and exactly who they had belonged to. He froze, waiting for a reaction.

“You have my flowers?” Youngjae said, stating a fact, his voice filled with wonder. 

“Uhh, yeah… I uh, there was never a friend…” Jinyoung confessed, hanging his head in shame.

“They’re not all here though. There’s at least five missing…” The younger murmured, gazing around the small room, his eyes tracing over every flower and listing the ones that were missing in his head.

“I had so many that I had to give some away. But they’re with my best friend and he knows I’d kick him into space if he got rid of them.” Jinyoung smiled to himself. Youngjae however, still had a frown on his face. 

“You got rid of the seedlings.” He whispered sadly, wringing his hands together. Jinyoung frowned as well, realising he hadn’t seen the seedlings and assumed he sent them away as well. He took Youngjae’s hand without warning, pulling him down the hallway and towards his room. He opened the door, pulling him next to the bed so he could see his bedside table, which held the potted seedlings. 

“They were special, so I wanted to have them close by.” Jinyoung explained, a rosy pink dusting his cheeks.

They were both silent, Jinyoung waited patiently for Youngjae’s reaction and when he was ready, the younger turned, throwing his arms around Jinyoung’s neck and hugging him tightly.

“I think I love you.” Youngjae confessed softly. Jinyoung grinned, holding the other man to him as he buried his face in the crook of the older boys neck.

“I think I love you too.” He realised, standing in his room, soaking wet, but content because of the person held tight in his arms.


End file.
